Light emitting diode (LED) fixtures are configured to secure a plurality of light emitting LEDs. In some applications, the LEDs may emit non-visible electromagnetic energy, such as infrared light. Lens and reflectors in the LED fixture may be used to focus and/or direct the light emitted by the LEDs.
A controller controls operation of the LEDs. The LED controller may be controlled in a manner where the LEDs are operated in an “on” state, wherein light is emitted from the LEDs, or to an “off” state, wherein no light is emitted, by controlling the duty cycle of the power provided to the LEDs. In some applications, the color and/or intensity of the emitted light is controllable.
The LED fixture may be designed in a modular fashion such that the entire LED fixture may be readily installed into and/or removed from a fixture mounting. The fixture mounting may be attached to, or incorporated within, an application device. Non-limiting examples of the application device include aircraft, automobiles, and signs.
If one or more of the individual LEDs becomes inoperable such that the amount and/or nature of the emitted light does not satisfy the light emission requirements for a particular application, the LED fixture may be readily removed and replaced with a fully operational LED fixture. Replacing the entire LED fixture, rather than disassembling the LED fixture to replace individual LEDs, may save time and expense.
Coupling of the electrical connections of the LED light fixture to corresponding connections in the fixture mounting may be implemented with slidably engaging mating electrical connectors. Clamps, screws or other fasteners are typically used to affix the LED light fixture to its fixture mounting. Further, the shape of the LED fixture may match the shape of the fixture mounting so as to prevent the use of incompatible LED fixtures.
In some situations, the particular application may require precise control of the light emitted from the LED fixture. For example, if the LED fixture is installed in an aircraft, the direction, color, and/or intensity of the emitted light must satisfy predefined safety standards to ensure aircraft safety. However, if the LED lighting system is not secure against the use of noncompliant LED fixtures, it may be possible for a noncompliant LED fixture to be connected to the fixture mounting whereby an incorrect direction, color, and/or intensity of the emitted light may fail to satisfy the predefined safety standards. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a secure LED lighting system that is operable only with a compliant LED fixture, and that is inoperable with a noncompliant LED fixture.